Fun with the Zombie Girl
by funnybunny16
Summary: Steve engages in some erotic pleasures with a zombie girl he has fallen for deeply.


**Hello there everybody! It's my, the good ol' funnybunny16 back with a new story hot off the Fanfic press. I hope you enjoy this one. It didn't take long to write…it just took a lot of thought. If you're one of my sincere followers, you will probably really like this one.**

 **Anyways…enough with my blabbering. On with the story!**

 **FUN WITH THE ZOMBIE GIRL**

Steve lived in a very bizarre world where things were shaped weirdly. People looked blocky, houses looked blocky, animals looked blocky, and the mobs were blocky…even a simple skeleton did not remove itself from that fact. It was a strange world indeed.

Steve was a Lapis Lazuli miner. Almost every day he would take his diamond pickaxe down to the mines with him and mine the beautiful liquid, blue ore and collect it for enchanting. It wasn't a bad job, really. He just hated the mobs. And the villagers.

The villagers were often causing mayhem. They would run around like headless chickens, were always up in Steve's face to buy whatever he had mined. They, most of the time, were ripping him off, sold cheap knockoff Transformers at Chinese flea markets, and held wild orgies in the street. Most of the villagers were male…so it was pretty awkward to see the Butcher with his hands pressed up against the Cathedral and his legs spread getting banged in the ass by a Cleric. Steve remembered seeing the Butcher cumming all over the church walls. Steve walked casually past them as if he was just going to the market.

Steve never wanted to be in the orgies. He was a man who was never into sex…even women. He wasn't gay or anything; he just didn't have an interest. He sometimes thought he was asexual, but them he would get to thinking…he was just a different man that was not attracted to human women. Oh no…as Steve would later find out, he was attracted to a species that nobody else would even touch.

Steve was a necrophiliac. When the town was being invaded by zombies, he remembered a large horde of them walking beside the hill his house was on. All the zombies were male except one. It was a female zombie that also wore a cyan shirt and blue jeans, but the shirt had a v-cut, sporting her large tits. Her hair was dirty and black, and swayed when she ran. As she ran after two Clerics, Steve could maker out her buyout breasts and her nice ass. He remembered his rod flying in the air after making out her shapely form.

He decided after seeing her for a week that he was going to do something to lure her into his house. No zombies were ever seen near his house, since his house was built on a steep hill, which overlooked the valley and the village that was less than a mile away. This would prove to be difficult…but he was smart. He would figure something out.

After a good night's sleep with lots of jizzing, Steve walked down to the village in the morning to pick up food for himself…and possibly some zombie lures. He stopped in at the bakery and decided to ask the baker some questions.

As the baker put flour on the bread, he told Steve all about the constant zombie invasions.

"We're getting used to them, which is too bad," said the baker, putting the bread in the oven. "I have no idea why the zombies like to come to our town when Georgiasville is only like 7 miles east. Oh well…but the blacksmith might have some information. You should ask him. That'll be 1 iron ingot, sir."

After Steve paid for his bread, he head down the street toward the Blacksmith. A bunch of hobos were sitting around in a clump under a store sign, holding out signs of their own, such as "$5 for a handy-jammer", "$10 for a bukkake", "$2 so u can lick my azz." Steve shuddered as he walked past them. He hated them so much. They were disgusting, but would probably do good business. People in this town loved getting laid.

Steve passed by a business that specialized in sex. One of their specialties was: $1000 for 500 blowjobs for five years…or just $2 per blow." He looked down and continued to the blacksmith.

The blacksmith was named Jared, who knew lots of info about the zombies.

"I think the zombies come here because we have a bigger population," Jared said. "They're also attracted to the smell of cow feces. You may think I'm joking, but I'm serious. I have observed this for over 10 years and have just come to that conclusion. I think we should butcher all the cows or move all the cows to Georgiasville so those assholes in that stupid town can…"

Steve droned out on the rest. Feces. This was his primary target…and he was going to get it.

"Where can I buy a cow?" Steve inquired, not even realizing he had interrupted the blacksmith through mid-speech.

Jared pointed north. "If you continue on this cobblestone road for one mile then turn onto the dirt road dubbed "McLaughlin Rd", you'll hit a cow farm almost right away."

Steve thanked Jared and continued on his merry way to the car farm, clutching his handbag in his fist. He was desperate for that cow.

When he got to the farm, he encountered the farmer tending a bunch of wheat. Steve calmly went up to him and told the farmer he was there to buy a cow for milk and for fertilizer. The farmer looked at Steve for a moment and then smiled.

"Ah, that fine young shy lad on the hill. Hello! Hello! I never thought I'd see you in person. You want a cow? Yes. I can show you a variety of cows. You want brown? Black? White? Milk producers? Pregnant ones? Babies? Or…"

"I'll take whatever cow is the cheapest," Steve said. "I'm on a budget at the moment."

The farmer stopped talking, paused, and looked down at the ground with his hand cupping his chin while he tapped his foot. He was thinking about something. Steve considered just ditching the idea and leaving before the farmer looked at him again.

"The cheapest cow I have is only two iron ingots, but I don't know if you want her. She's old and skinny, and has constant composes to let her bowels loose projectile-like. I don't know if you're going to like a cow like this one. Her name is Amíe."

Steve almost wanted to shout "yes" at the top of his lungs, but he kept it cool and decided to just nod his head. "It doesn't matter at the moment, farmer. I'll take Amíe off your hands."

The farmer turned without saying anything, probably contemplating why anybody would want this cow, and went inside the barn to get her. Steve, not knowing what to do, followed the farmer inside the barn to see the cow for himself.

Amíe looked ancient. Her ribs were showing and were protruding outwards. She didn't look miserable. Just old. Her udder almost hung to the ground, and just as he stepped in the barn, the smell of defecation and piss filled his nostrils, making him almost orgasm from the thought of being screwed by the zombie girl at last.

He paid the farmer two ingots and went on his merry way back to his house. He gently pulled the cow along with the rope tied around her snout led her through the marketplace whistling a merry toon. She suddenly stopped and let her bowels loose on a cart of apples, spraying diarrhea everywhere and knocking some of the apples off the cart with the projectile stream. The farmer who harvested the apples started screaming.

"You fuckin cow!" he yelled. "Plug up her ass! She ruined my apples!"

Steve continued without looking back and gently led her up the hill, where he put her in a pen behind his house where he used to have a chicken coop. She started chewing on grass, occasionally looking at Steve with her big beautiful brown eyes, just like the eyes on the zombie girl.

He looked out into the distance and saw that the sky was now ochre orange and the sun was setting behind the hill like melted butter. He nodded to himself. It was time to prep him for the coming of the zombie girl.

Steve found himself shedding his clothes onto the grass, completely naked and shell-shocked. His penis twitched uncomfortably from the sudden chill of the wind, but he knew this was possibly a chance he may not have again. He sat down on the grass behind the cow's asshole, and waited for her to have another compulsive urge to shit. Amíe stood there chewing her grass for what almost seemed like hours before she finally picked up her head and let out a vicious stream of feces across Steve's body. Steve shivered in disgust.

When she finished squirting her fecal shit all over Steve stood up and looked down at him. He was almost covered from head to toe in cow shit. He even got some in his mouth. He coughed and spat a few times before proceeding back into his house, waiting for night to come.

…

Night had approached very quickly. Steve almost fell asleep on his red couch before he remembered his duty. He got up and went to the door, looking out the glass window. He saw a large horde of zombies grunting and moaning, running past the hill and into a thick forest. Some stupid villager must have been outside too late again. He sighed to himself and kept watch for what seemed to be a while.

'Where is she…?' Steve asked himself. 'Was she in that horde of zombies?'

He suddenly saw her figure, darting down the cobblestone street, greasy, dirty hair flying behind her, her blue dress was ripped and gray with age and she seemed to be enjoying herself. There was a grin upon her face, showing gross yellow teeth. She was a fast runner, which made Steve worry a bit. Luckily, there were no other zombies with her so his shit-covered body wouldn't attract any other ones.

He stepped outside and rushed down the hill, where she was approaching with great speed. She had meant to go into the forest to join her other zombie comrades when she stopped and smelled the air…the taint air of cow shit. Her nostrils loosened in excitement and she followed the smelly trail.

Steve saw her approaching. She looked very excited. A good bonus to have. She sniffed and sniffed until she was only less than 100 feet away from Steve's shit-covered body. Her eyes suddenly became hungry. He looked incredibly tasty and nutritious. Perfect! She ran over towards him, and Steve madly ran up the hill to his house. She was falling for his plan!

He made it inside his house, but kept the door wide open for her to enter. She ran in only a couple seconds after he did, and he slammed the door and locked it. She slobbered in hunger and ran over towards him, craving his flesh. Steve raised his fist and punched it in her gut; sending her flying back towards the wall and knocking her unconscious. Perfect. He put a cloth over the window of the door and the windows of his house and got to work.

He slowly removed her decayed dress, underwear, and bra. He reveled in her giant zombie breasts and her tight pussy, which wasn't, to his relief, virgin. He took her naked body and tied her up against the left wall, spreading her legs out a bit with her arms tied up above her. Her body had some red scars on it…which made it even hotter. Steve's poopy erection sprung up, and he went over to her tied-up body and thrust into her tight, hot pussy.

The zombie girl suddenly woke up and gave her own version of an angry and pained scream. She tried to back away, but Steve was thrusting into her vagina with great force, knocking the wind out of her. He gently took one of her green nipples between two fingers and put it in his mouth to suck on. He closed his eyes and reveled the taste of her rotting, sweet skin. She moaned in pleasure and thrust against his mouth and cock, craving more.

While he thrust and sucked on her breast he took two of his digits and gently rubbed it against her pussy, one finger on each side of her pussy lips. He felt his dick with his fingers and felt he area where they were connecting. They both moaned in pleasure and continued with their foreplay. Her clitoris throbbed in his fingers and demanded him to thrust in faster. This was not good enough for her! She had had many zombie lovers that pleasured her better than this! She let out some more moans and continued to thrust against him.

Steve knew what she wanted and was at this point pounding himself into the zombie girl, her dirty locks flying to and fro; her pussy clenching around his dick…it was heaven on Earth for both the poor, horny creatures. The zombie loved the feeling of being controlled and fucked brutally. She wished she could do it more often…yet zombies weren't often given love, and most zombies weren't interested in sex since most of their balls had rotted off. She closed her eyes and reveled in Steve's touch.

Steve watched as her big green breasts bounced two and fro. They were obviously an E-cup, and were the biggest titties Steve had ever laid his beautiful eyes on. His eyes almost swirled with lust as he stared at her erogenous nipples, which were peaking in arousal. He had already sucked the living daylights out of them. He wished she would lactate but that okay. She _was_ dead, anyway.

His shit-covered cock would not give the zombie girl a bladder infection. In fact, it was turning her on even more. She had a shit fetish…and the smell of cow shit sent zombies running towards anybody and anything. She especially loved it. She threw back her hand and screamed. She was close to her peak.

Steve gritted his teeth and thrust all the way into her. Both of them threw back their heads and shouted into the heaves, orgasms flowing down their thighs, butts softening, and muscles contracting.

By the time they had gotten done with their fucking, it was almost daytime. Steve opened his door and quickly untied the naked zombie girl and sent her out of the house. She was about to turn around and bang on his door before she saw the sun rising up. She ran as fast as she could to the forest, her naked body a stroke of green as she ran to catch up with her friends.

Steve sighed. "Smart zombie…" he murmured. Her lifted up her undies and sniffed deeply. They smelled heavenly. He almost passed out from their amazing smell (in his opinion). He always wanted to have memories of her. He nailed her undies to the wall and hung her dress on an armor stand, which he would stare at.

Every night, he would look out his window and watch a horde of zombies run past the hill, and behind them by the mile was the fast zombie girl…who was no longer naked and just happened to wear a beautiful red dress that she probably stole somewhere. Steve chuckled as she would run by the hill and into the forest. He watched her and sighed.

If only she wasn't dead.

 **THE END**

 **So…I hope you enjoyed this story! I wasn't planning to write a Minecraft fanfic but…here it is! It came out slightly better than I thought it would. Anyways, I hope you liked this story…and another story should be hot off the funnybunny16 press, soon.**

 **Until then, tah-tah for now!**


End file.
